Abschied von Jack Sparrow
by BlackNarcissa
Summary: Kleiner Ausschnitt aus einer RPGeschichte. Unerfüllte Liebe und Selbsterkenntnis :Jack SparrowOC, OCOC, Please rate T! Reviews welcome :


**_Ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus einem Rollenspiel dass ich mal gemacht habe :-) Frisch auf meinem Computer gefunden. Es geht dabei um eine junge Frau, die wie viele andere an Jack Sparrow gescheitert ist, zuvor aber mit einem anderen Piraten verheiratet war. Ich mach es nicht kompliziert G Lest einfach das kleine Schnibbelchen . Please Review :-D _**

Es war tiefe Nacht und ich sah kaum meine Hand vor Augen, nur die schallen Lichter der Hafenlaternen leiteten meinen Weg von der Black Pearl über den Bootssteg an Land. Atemlos blieb ich an einer Laterne stehen und legte die Hand vor Augen. Ein tiefes schweres schluchzen kam von meiner Brust und ich lies mich langsam daran herabsinken und legte die Hand vor Augen. Meine Schultern sowie mein Oberkörper bebten als ich weinte und dann den Kopf hob und gegen die Laterne lehnte, die Kerze die darin befestigt war flackerte leicht in der Glaskugel und die Tränen die von meiner Wange perlten schimmerten im fahlen Licht.

Es war das eingetreten was ich fürchtete wie nichts auf der Welt seit dem ich bei Jack gewesen war, der Tag an dem alle Illusionen zerbrechen würden, und er mir unverblümt das sagen würde was er für mich fühlte. Nichts. Nicht mehr als bei allen anderen Frauen, allen anderen Huren die bis jetzt schon sein Bett gewärmt hatten, oder es nicht einmal in dieses geschafft hatten. Vielleicht sogar weniger, ich hatte ihm Schwierigkeiten von der ersten Sekunde in der er mich sah, bereitet, ein dummes einfältiges Flittchen das ihn nicht mit Fragen wie, warum, weshalb und wozu aufhielt, war gewiss angenehmer für sein Gemüt gewesen. Ich fühlte mich verraten, verraten vor meinem Verstand der mich nicht davor bewahr hatte nun hier zu sein, allein unglücklich mit gebrochenen Herzen.

Bis jetzt hatte ich es einfach gehabt was die Männer betraf. Ich hasste sie, ich hasste Nathaniel und alle anderen Männer die bis jetzt in mein Leben getreten waren und es jedes Mal um einen weiteren Teil zerstört hatten. Ich war mit mir selbst im reinen, mein Abgrundtiefer Hass für diese Männer, meine Wut die mich in meinem Leid und dem was sie mir antaten nur bestätigte machte mich stärker, half mir nicht in Gleichgültigkeit zu versinken.

Doch nun.. nun war dies alles anders. Es gab wohl keine größere Strafe einen Mann zu lieben, der keinerlei Gefühle für einen selbst aufbringen konnte, und obwohl man dies wusste, man von seinem Ruf wusste und dem was er über einem dachte, sagte und wusste was man ihm bedeutete, ihn trotzdem zu lieben und nicht anders zu können, als das zu tun. Ich hasste nicht den Mann, so wie ich es früher getan hatte, ich hasste mich selbst dafür, dass ich mir selbst diesen Schmerz auferlegt hatte. Ich bedeutete ihn nichts, er hatte mich von seiner Bettkante gestoßen, jetzt da das Unbehagen der ständigen Fragerei über das Behagen dessen was ich für ihn getan hatte gekommen war.

Mit keinem Wort, mit keiner Geste, wollte er mich mehr bei ihm haben. Langsam stand ich wieder auf und wischte mir erfolglos die Tränen vom Gesicht während ich langsam durch den Hafen tapste, mich immer wieder an den Laternen oder an anderen Gegenständen festhielt ehe ich meinen Weg fortsetze. Wohin sollte ich? Mein Haus war dem erdbodengleich gemacht, die oberen Zimmer waren ausgebrannt, lediglich das Wohnzimmer hatten die Piraten der Regnacy betretbar gelassen. In langsamen Schritten ging sie am Pier entlang und als sie den Kopf hob erschien durch den Abendnebel vor ihr das Gallionsbild der Regnacy.

Still blickte ich darauf und sah mich verstohlen um, ehe ich den ersten Schritt wieder auf die Planke setze und in das dunkle Piratenschiff aufstieg, ich kannte mich besser aus wie auf der Pearl, so fand ich mühelos aber in langsame schritten die Dunkelheit abschätzend den Eingang zu der Kabine des Captains, ich trat leise hinein und zündete eine Kerze an, blickte mich um und ließ mich auf das Canapé sinken, wischte mir wieder meine tränen zur Seite und sah mich gedankenverloren noch immer weinend um. es war seltsam, nun wissend das er tot war hier in seinen zimmern zu sein...

Es war vollkommen ruhig, nur das leichte Wanken des Schiffes war zu hören, mein Kopf schmerzte von den Tränen die ich vergossen hatte und ich vergrub das Gesicht in dem roten Samt des Canapé. Ich wurde durch ein seltsames Geräusch aufgeschreckt und erhob mich blitzartig, mein zerzaustes Haar umspielte mein Gesicht während ich aufgeregt atmete. Stille. Ich stand auf und ging langsam durch das Zimmer, am Fenster verhaarte ich und meine Hand glitt über die kalte etwas beschlagene Scheibe, als ich ein flattern hörte, ich drehte mich um und sah das Nathaniels seltsamer Papagei schief am Kronleuchter der Decke hing und den Kopf zu mir herabbeugte.

"Aww... Hallo Püppchen..." Wütend griff ich nach einem Apfel auf dem Tisch und warf ihm nach ihm, doch der Papagei wich aus und sprang nun auf den Tisch. "awww.. hübsche Lady.." Ich hatte mich wieder von dem Schreck erholt und mich darauf besonnen das der Papagei genau so wenig wie irgendjemand sonst auf dieser verhassten Welt etwas dafür konnte was mir geschehen war, ich allein war dafür verantwortlich, und ich allein musste damit weiterleben, das ich Jack Sparrow nie wieder sehen würde. Ich war nur eine weitere Hure gewesen, schlimmer noch, ICH war zu ihm gekommen... Ich ließ mich auf einen Stuhl des Tisches sinken und strich über mein Gesicht, der Papagei kam zu mir getrottet und mit einem seufzenden Lächeln streichelte ich über seine Federn.

"Könnt ich doch nur wegfliegen so wie du... wär' ich nicht gezwungen hier zu bleiben, hier an diesem Ort, der mir noch nie Heimat war. Ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen... ich bin eine Närrin... zu glauben ich hätte ihn festhalten können, ihm seine Flügel stutzen, ich habe all die Zeit einen Mann in ihn gesehen der er niemals sein könnte... nicht für mich.. für keinen von uns.."

Als ich sah wie emsig der kleine Vogel mir zuhörte, brachte mich das zu lächeln, vorsichtig nahm ich ihm auf und küsste ihn auf das bunte Köpfchen, erst jetzt viel mir auf das an seinem Fuß ein langes Lederband war mit dem er festgebunden war, vorsichtig löste ich es und streichelte ihn weiter.

"Er hat uns wohl beide eingesperrt, nicht wahr... Für ihn waren wir beide Vögelchen, die er sich gehalten hat... jedes für seinen Zweck.." hauchte ich und schloss die Augen, dann trug ich den Papagei zum Fenster und öffnete es, setzte ihn vorsichtig auf den Tisch vor das Fenster und lächelte ihn an." Du kannst wegfliegen wenn du möchtest... er wird nicht wiederkommen... Nie mehr..." sprach ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu dem Papagei und ging noch einmal ins Zimmer.

"Auch wenn man jemanden gehasst hat, muss man auf gewisse Weise abschied nehmen...sonst ist man für immer an diesem Ort gefangen..."

Ich öffnete einige Schubladen nahm den Schmuck heraus der einmal mir gehört hatte, oder mir gehören sollte, die Kleider, und all das was mir gehörte,von seinen Sachen rührte ich nichts an, ich hätte nicht mit ihnen leben können. Nach einer weile trat ich mit einem kleinen Beutel in dem sich die Sachen befanden aus dem Schiff heraus, der kleine Papagei war auf meinem Rücken gesprungen, und kletterte an meinen Arm, vorsichtig nahm ich ihn auf als ich an Deck des leeren Schiffes stand und ließ ihn fliegen, er zögerte nicht sondern flog zum Himmel hinauf, nach hause? auf eine andere Insel? wo immer er hin wollte, seine Flügel würden ihn dorthintragen. "Pass gut auf Jack auf, wenn du ihn siehst... Ihr beide seid euch sehr ähnlich..." hauchte ich schmerzlich und schloss die Augen um zu verhindern, das die Tränen über meine Wangen liefen. Still trat ich vom Schiff zurück auf den Hafen. Ich hatte abschied genommen, abschied von alledem was war. Ich musste akzeptieren das ich nicht die Kraft hatte die Dinge zu verändern, ich musste sie hinnehmen, akzeptieren das ich keinen Vogel einsperren konnte...

Langsam ging ich zurück in mein Haus. noch nie waren mir die Straßen so leer vorgekommen, als würde ich allein sein auf Antigua, der letzte Bewohner dieser Insel.


End file.
